


Being Cross Examined By Lex

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-20
Updated: 2002-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past few days have been hell for Clark, so he gets all angsty in the hay loft<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Cross Examined By Lex

## Being Cross Examined By Lex

by M. Kavanagh

[]()

* * *

Title: Fic: Being Cross Examined By Lex  
Author: M. Kavanagh  
Author Email: Ballyga@aol.com  
Category: Angst  
Spoilers for: Everything up to Rogue  
Rating: G, Clark is just thinking, nothing hot or heavy going on.  
Pairing:Clark/Lex  
Summary: The past few days have been hell for Clark, so he gets all angsty in the hay loft  
Date: Jan, 23, 2002  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own the boys. So I will not make a dime on this ficlet.  
Feedback? Yes, after all blested are those who give feedback, for they shall be rewarded with really good slash! Lol 

* * *

Being Cross Examined By Lex 

Clark stood looking out at the starlight, alone in his fortress of solitude, aka as the hay loft. He bites his lip, musing over the events of the past few days. And he has to admit he's still upset...well okay...sort of scared. All of it could have turned out so badly, despite Lana's promise. 

Softly he sighs, "All I wanted to do was stop the bus and save the homeless man and his dog. Why should this bring terror and hell home to my parents? Why does my life have to be so complicated?'" With this thought of Lex filter through his mind, and Clark can only shake his head. 

"Lex was the first person I ever saved, and proof of just how weird I am. After all getting hit by a car, going over the side of a bridge and walking away with no stratches, doesn't place me within statisical norms, does it? I always thought I was unique, but after Lex, well the words ET phone take on a whole new meaning for me. And my friendship with Lex, how compilcated is that? It should be simple, we'er friends, right? And Lex even said that he would let nothing get in the way of our friendship. I thought at the time that it was a nice promise, but now?" The problem was there was a rift in their friendship, a wide gap opening between them. Initially Clark thought it was because of the returned truck, that it might have offended Lex. 

But Lex only brushed it off. Instead he turned his attention on helping Clark get Lana. Would be nice if he'd stop, it only served to embarrass Clark. No, the problem wasn't the returned gift, it was Clark's lies. Another sigh..."I want to tell Lex the truth. But I can't and I'm not sure if I did that he would still like me. After all I'm not just a side show freak, I'm an alien side show freak. You know an extra from the cantina scene in Star Wars. And Lex... well, he's beautiful, sweet, sexy... I can't tell the truth, I can't take the rejection. And let's not even get in to why it's sort of my fault he's bald... 

Worse yet, I can't answer the inevitable question, Why do you rescue others? Why bother? I can't answer that because the answer is too personal. I save others because I know pain and rejection. And it hurts to see others in pain. By saving others, I feel better, I feel almost whole. But how do I explain this to Lex, a man who suggested that I should have left the jock in the burning truck? 

"It's because I can't tell the truth, that he cross examines me. Every time I see him, it's another game of 20 questions. And his questions get more complex, I try to keep the lies simple. So I can remember what I said about who, what, when and how. And each time I just wait. Wait for him to call me a liar to my face. Wait for the rejection. But it never comes, he just gives me a half smile and moves on. So I wait for the next time, the next round." 

The thing is, Clark is really afraid for the future, afraid to loose Lex, afraid that black mail could happen again. But mostly afraid that Cassandra's prediction was true...that he'll loose everyone and be totally alone. 

"HEY!" ...the male voice carries over, and Clark turns to find his father poking his head up from the stairs to the loft. With a grin on his face," Have you taken a vow of starvation? Dinner was a half hour ago, the meat loaf is getting cold. C'mon Son, let's go eat!" Meat loaf? A spontaneous grin answers his father's, he loves his mother's meat loaf! In fact it's his favorite comfort food, and proof of his parents love him. Why else would they serve it again only 3 nights after they last had it? "Hey, are you coming?" Clark smiles back at his father and while climbing down the stairs wonders wistfully if Lex likes meat loaf? 


End file.
